


(K)Nights in White Satin

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimivain Big Bang (Fire Emblem), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Binary Sylvain Jose Gautier, Torture, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: The Blue Lions haven’t always been a mafia organization. There was a time where they were just an influential family with good connections. Over time however, they grew into something more. Now the Blue Lions are led by one Dimitri Blaiddyd, a man made of an uncomfortable blend of kindness with a streak of misdirected fury.His childhood friend (and crush) Sylvain gains intel for the family in the only way Sylvain knows how; playing the "honeypot."But things are stirring behind the scenes that no one could predict.How will Dimitri prevent the downfall of the Blue Lions and win the heart of one Sylvain Gautier.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	(K)Nights in White Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> The start of this fic hit me right when the Dimivain big bang interest check was announced. I sat down and banged out like, 10k in a week.  
> It evolved into what is posted here!!
> 
> My lovely partner, [Ghira](https://twitter.com/ghiralewd?s=01/) , created beautiful artwork that just *clenches fist* I adore so much. Please go give her love!!
> 
> I usually keep my tags pretty simple, but yeah.  
> There is graphic discussion of torture, violence, sex.  
> Dimitri's journey with his mental illness is described in detail.  
> Please take care of yourself!

Normally, Felix listens to Sylvain's tapes alone. Felix is completely unphased by hearing Sylvain moan and cry out and shout their pleasure. Felix could care less about his best friend working as a honeypot. Felix might be made of stone.

Dimitri, however, is weak.

Dimitri does everything in his power to never hear any of these tapes.

Having heard the start of an encounter one time, with Sylvain's warm baritone murmuring, "you're so beautiful," he had run away before any of the rest could play.

He knew Felix knew about his crush, but the swordsman never said anything to him about it. Or to Sylvain, as far as he knew.

So everyone gathering in Dimitri's plush office to review one of Sylvain's tapes means he is totally screwed.

Felix twirls his butterfly knife between his fingers from his spot on the couch. Dedue stands stalwart and silent near the door. Ashe is shifting nervously from foot to foot beside Dedue. Annette has her phone out, typing madly away, likely still working, oblivious to the world from her seat in front of Dimitri's desk.

And Sylvain, lounging across the rest of the couch that Felix hadn't taken, is dressed to the nines in a fine suit.

"I've listened to the tape," Felix grouses, not stopping the blade swishing dangerously around and around his fingers. "And I can hear von Vestra say something, but we're going to need to be completely sure that it's crystal clear because that man will not easily be blackmailed."

"As someone who was there, I can assure you that he says-"

Felix swats Sylvain. "Shut up and let them listen. We need to know if this will stand up to scrutiny."

The tape begins.

Felix had cut away from the beginning of the session, right to the part where von Vestra was speaking lowly as he did… something… to Sylvain.

Dimitri feels blood rush to his cheeks, flushing.

' _That's good, take all of it-_ '

Sylvain moans, voice muffled. ("He gagged me like the second I got there-"

"Shut up, Sylvain.")

" _It's like you're made for this, F—_ "

The audio is fuzzy, but everyone perks up. Von Vestra is saying someone's name.

Felix rewinds the tape. Sylvain's moan once more pierces the air.

It's very distracting.

"Again," Dedue intones, nodding at Felix.

Again, the moan, this time with the Sylvain that is here, opening their mouth and closing their eyes, pretending to do it at the same time.

Dimitri can feel the moisture between his legs.

"Ferdinand," Annette says suddenly, snapping up from her phone. "Aegir! Ferdinand von Aegir! Felix, play it again!"

Sylvain moans on the tape. Dimitri grits his teeth.

"It's like you're made for this, Ferdie-"

Sylvain, the one here and now, grins.

"I told you, Felix."

"There's the appropriate footage as well, but I didn't figure it was worth making everyone watch eighty-four minutes of Sylvain being fucked every which way if we weren't sure we had dirt on von Vestra. Ready to talk about our plans, Dimitri?" Felix asks.

"Oh." Dimitri is so flustered he could drop dead. "Uh, yes, of course. Everyone else is dismissed."

Sylvain glides up from the couch, so smoothly they might be a liquid, and saunters out of the room.

Plans are mocked up. This isn't how Dimitri would necessarily like to go about things, but Edelgard has taken their turf war too far.

The Blue Lions haven't always been a mafia organization. There was a time where they were just an influential family with good connections. Over time, however, they grew into something more. Members of the Blaiddyd family became politicians, accumulating money and power through the years. Even when no member of the Blaiddyd family sat in public office, they remained influential to the decision-makers that led Faerghus. The Fraldarius were known for their assassinations that left the police guessing; not that they ever bothered to investigate them too deeply. The Gautier family had plenty of connections there, including the current chief of police Augustus Gautier, Sylvain's father.

There have been skirmishes for ages between Lions' mafia and the Eagles mafia. Squabbles that turn violent, disagreements that turn bloody, arguments that turn deadly. There is a bitterness that sits deep within them, older than Dimitri and older than his father before him. And in truth, there is plenty of bitterness within Dimitri, too.

His father, Lambert, had attempted to bridge the two families, marrying the widowed head of the Black Eagles, Patricia. A child Dimitri's age came with her, one Edelgard von Hresvelg. Dimitri was quick to befriend her and doted on her much like he did all of his other childhood friends. When she left one day with her uncle, Dimitri was surprised that she did not come back. And then tragedy struck.

In a blink of an eye, the three most important people of his life were wiped out. His father, the woman he had come to know as his mother, and his dearest friend and bodyguard, Glenn Fraldarius, dead.

An anarchist group known by the acronym TWSTD claimed responsibility for their deaths. They were good at rousing the disenfranchised within the Mafia's protection to take up arms. Even at great harm to the people they armed. Weapons they passed out were known to backfire, they encouraged children to enter the fray, and did not seem to care who ended up as a casualty, so long as someone was sacrificed.

And then Edelgard suddenly resurfaced as the head of the Eagles and instead of disavowing TWSTD, has entirely looked the other way, almost encouraging their antics in some circles.

Dimitri can barely think of her without memories of their soured past bubbling to the surface. Allowing TWSTD to work without impunity is something he cannot easily stomach. That said, he had tried to keep their tactics noble, involving as few civilians and lackeys in their strikes. The Black Eagles are notorious for their drug trades, sneaking all types of medical contraband across borders and into the open and waiting hands of all types of people.

He's already made several moves to throttle Edelgard's drug markets, burning storehouses down to the ground.

Retaliation had been swift, Edelgard's strike force attacking a car carrying Areadbhar. Dimitri had showcased it at a gala and was apparently too cocky that the weapon was untouchable. They took the pride of the Blaiddyd family in a flash. It was not an easy blow to swallow and it made some of their older alliances believe that Dimitri was going soft.

Von Aegir would be an easy enough target, a pretty lure for the second in command of the Eagles.

Sylvain is sitting outside a quaint cafe, blowing on their caramel macchiato, double espresso, extra whip, when Ferdinand sinks into the seat across from them.

"Oh, and here I was worried you weren't going to answer my call!"

"What do you want, whore?"

A grin that is all teeth spreads across Sylvain's face. "I can't treat you to a drink? The Southern Fruit Blend here has delicate notes of-"

Ferdinand slams the table. "I didn't come here to socialize. I got your message, so what do you want?"

"Aw, you don't want to know what he was up to while in that compromising position?"

"If you think that I do not know that Hubert-"

"He admitted that he was thinking of you."

Ferdinand does a double-take.

Sylvain holds up a small recorder, headphones wrapped around it. "Don't take my word for it."

Even Ashe from his spot on the rooftop across the street, staring down the scope of his gun, can see the hesitation in Ferdinand's body.

Ferdinand puts out his hand and Sylvain slips the recorder into his palm.

"Go on," Sylvain leans back, taking a long sip of their sugary concoction.

Ferdinand sticks one earbud into his ear and slowly presses play. His eyes go wide as saucers at what he hears, crimson on his cheeks to compete with his red hair.

"How dare you-" He begins to hiss after ripping the cord from his ear, beginning to stand.

A large hand falls onto Ferdinand's shoulder, keeping him from standing up.

"Hello, Sylvain, Ferdinand," Dimitri nods at each. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not at all, Boss! I was worried you weren't going to make it in time." Sylvain leans dangerously far back in their chair so that they can lean into the opening of the cafe's door.

"Hey, Margarette! Could you whip up one of those milk foam oolong teas for my handsome blond friend here? Oh, and while you're at it, go ahead and bring out a pot of the Southern Fruit tea blend. I get the feeling we're going to be here for a while."

Von Aegir leaves with them from the cafe, teeth grinding as he walks. Ashe remains on the rooftop, rifle trained on the unfriendly redhead. Felix walks about twenty paces back, hand on his hip where a fine thin sword is sheathed on the side of his leg.

But von Aegir does not run, he does nothing more than walk with them to the luxurious suite under Blaiddyd manor where he will be held hostage.


End file.
